Planes, Trains & Automobiles
by Shadowkitty22
Summary: Puck figures they've already got the planes and automobiles covered in their places that they've had sex, so why not add trains to the mix.


**A/N:** So I apparently never posted the picture that this story was inspired by so I figured I would come back and remedy that and to also mention that I found it over at the puckrachel_kink community on livejournal. The photo will be posted at the end.

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry have sex. Like a lot of sex. I mean have you seen him? Of course they have a lot of sex! They're like two little Jewish bunnies with the rate that they have sex. It's kinda surprising that despite how careful they are to always use protection that they haven't managed to become part of that miniscule percent of people that birth control methods fail for. But Puck's not complaining because he loves his girl and he loves sex so it's just a win-win situation for him.<p>

They're staying in one Friday and just fooling around on the couch with the tv on in the background playing some old (well he calls it old because it was made before he was born) comedy that he's never heard of. He's not paying much attention to it because he's got a topless Rachel squirming underneath him and an ancient comedy on tv just can't compare. But it's when they're taking a breather that he hears the name of the movie and an idea pops into his head. And while he's pretty sure that his idea is not what this movie is about, he believes that _Planes, Trains & Automobiles_ might just be the greatest thing he's ever heard.

See the thing is with him and Rachel, they pretty much have sex anywhere and everywhere that they can when they're in the mood. He'd never really expected it out of her when they were in high school but once they graduated and moved to New York together, it was like a switch had flipped in her and she was all about it. They've already had plenty of car sex in all of its forms. They've had actual sex in the front and back seats, on the hood and trunk of the car, he's fingered her while she's driving, she's given him road head and he swears as soon as he figures out some way to contort his body and hers, he's so going to eat her pussy while she's driving. It was on the flight to England that they joined the Mile High Club so he knows he's got the planes part covered. The only thing missing from this transportation threesome is the trains but he doesn't really think that will be a big problem with their upcoming trip home for the holidays.

The next morning he books their trip on the Amtrak from New York to Ohio.

* * *

><p>Since he's never actually ridden on a train before, Puck makes sure to go commando the morning of their trip just to help make everything easier. That and he just loves the feeling. He was trying to convince Rachel to do the same while wearing a skirt but he still hasn't convinced her of the awesomeness that is going commando in public. She'll do it when they're at home alone but she just doesn't feel comfortable doing it out in public yet. Oh well, he knows he'll get her to see his way one of these days. So instead she wears a thong and he'll take it.<p>

Once they're on the train, it doesn't take them long to find their car and he notices that the hallway wall leading into all the cars is covered with windows. He thinks that might pose a slight problem in his plan to fuck his girl on the train but once again, he's determined and he'll work with it. However, once they're in the room he's relieved to see that there are shades in all of the windows and you just have to pull them down in order to have some privacy. Puck smirks and thinks his plan just got infinitely easier.

He takes Rachel's luggage from her and safely stores it in the luggage bin before taking her in his arms to kiss her. He backs them up to the bench seat in the room and sits down, pulling her into his lap and just keeps kissing her, enjoying her lips on his and the way she grips his shirt in one fist and clutches his shoulder with the other.

"Why did we have to take a train again, Noah?" Rachel asks when he begins to trail kisses down the column of her neck.

"_Planes, Trains & Automobiles_," he mutters against her skin.

She pulls back to look at him in confusion. "What?"

"The movie. Gave me a fucking awesome idea to have sex on a train since we've already done it on a plane and in cars," he tells her like it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

Rachel giggles and tells him, "You do know that's not what the movie is about right?"

Puck keeps kissing her neck and sucking at her collarbone while he he runs his hands up her knee sock encased legs (fucking knee socks! Hell yeah. He loves that even though his girl is now out of college, that she still likes to dress all kinky from time to time just for him) and inches her little black skirt up towards her waist so that he can slip his fingers into her with greater ease. "Don't care. It's a fucking awesome idea. Come on babe, fuck me on a train. Complete my transportation threesome."

"Transportation threesome?" she asks with a quirked brow before moaning as he begins to pump his fingers in and out of her.

"Yep," he replies with a popped p. Puck returns his lips to hers so he can distract her while his free hand begins to deftly unbutton her blouse, exposing her lace clad tits to his gaze. Once her blouse is open, he pulls the cups of her bra down and begins sucking, biting and pinching her nipples, driving her even crazier. "So what do you say baby, you wanna ride my cock on a train?"

Stilling the motion of her hips, that have been riding his fingers with ever increasin abandon, she replies, "God help me but yes I do." Rachel releases her hold on him so that she can quickly undo his jeans and pull them down his legs. "You had this all thought out didn't you, Noah?" she asks him when she realizes he has no boxers on and begins to stroke him.

"Mmm fuck yeah, baby."

"God you know how horny planning can make me," she tells him while she swipes her thumb over the head of his cock to spread his precum around.

Puck's never really understood why him planning things out makes her horny but he uses it to his advantage from time to time. Just like throwing in an impressive vocab word every now and then. That shit gets his girl wet like crazy. "Yeah I know, babe. Now hop on my cock and ride me, Rach."

And as he feels his dick sliding into the slick wet tight heat of his girl's pussy three things flash through his mind.

1) His transportation threesome is now complete

2) They never shut the blinds on the window

3) He wonders if he can get her to screw him on a boat

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> http : / 29 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr_l95r5y3lH71qc9dyfo1_400 . jpg


End file.
